scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Majora5694/My interpretation of the dragons dogma quotes
The quotes I picked from dragons dogma and put in the uplifting quotes page, are ones that I keep very close and they help me keep going in this world. They made me realize what it truly means to live. So I figured I’d explain why they mean so much to me by explaining my own interpretation of them in hopes of them helping anyone that decides to read this. "What is it that impels you? What force spurns you on? What sustained your wanderings and led you here? I ask you: What is it that makes you alive? 'Tis volition. Unbending will. You are here because you willed it... That alone has brought you here."' '' I believe this part is saying that in some way, the reason we are alive today is because we chose to live. Think about it, why do we cry a baby? We come in scared, kicking and screaming but why? We were in fear, fear of what? Losing our lives. As the quotes says “what is it that makes you alive? ‘tis Volition. Unbending will” it’s our own will that we exist. '"Without volition, there is no true life. The world falls stagnant, dead as an ocean with no current to guide it. That volition is tempered by the struggle for survival. The decision, just like yours, to fight." ''' This is the most important part to me. This says to me that life has a cycle that goes as such: will leads to''' life', '''life' leads to conflict, conflict leads to''' will', then back to' life'. ''"And so the cycle of our world has e'er continued." ''To me this has had the biggest impact on my life. It made me realize that all my problems (conflict) can be, and should be channeled into strength and wisdom, (will/Volition) which allows me to have the power to fight back and ether solve my problems, or live through them and accept that they can’t be fixed at present. (Life) '''"Show that you are more than an empty vessel, animated by forces unseen... Show that the temper of your soul is strong enough to command far more than mere pawns... Show that your will is fit to bind the fraying circle of this world and hold it fast... Fight tooth and claw, Struggle now, and cling to life. Show that living holds worth enough to fight for!" I believe we are all are “more than an empty vessel, animated by forces unseen.” We all have the power to “command far more than mere pawns.” Every one of us can “show that (our) will is fit to bind the fraying circle of this world and hold it fast…” all of the above in the quote we CAN ''do! And we will do this because living does “hold worth enough to fight for!” if you don’t see that by the end of this page I’ll find a way to make you see it. ''"Know this: The world is merciless... Cold and empty, for all its beauty. It is an ever-turning wheel, perfect beyond compare." Life is not all happiness, this world allows us to feel every essence, every emotion it has to offer. And through the negativity the world gives us, (as was said before) we find the strength to live in truth. "Each beast, each blade of grass, each human life is born to die and be born again in endless rhythm. Naught lasts forever, yet all persists unto eternity." "Just as a ring lacks start and end, so this world has no origin, no final terminus. If it does, they lie beyond our ken." For me, these just revolve around my own personal beliefs about the order of the world, and what happens to us when we die and what not. You don’t need to pay attention to them if you don’t want to. But yeah that’s about it, tell me what you think about these quotes and my interpretation of them I can only hope they will help you as much as they helped me. Category:Blog posts